La guerra X-cross: spin-off de pokémon
by Azure Striker Gunvolt
Summary: Este es el Spin-off del fic principal, donde los pokémon son los protas. Una serie de historia que rodea a los pokémon de los portadores, donde todos participaran en eventos raros, extraños y algunos divertidos. pikachu harem, momentos WTF? y momentos com
1. Chapter 1

**Este es el primer capítulo del spin-off. Algunos términos y también situaciones aparecerán del otro fic del que es el principal. El fic se llama "La guerra X-cross" también habrá referencias y términos que pertenecen a ese fic. Cabe aclarar que los eventos de este fic no tendrán mucha relevancia para el principal, aunque les marcare en que capítulo se desarrolla el principal.**

 **Cabe aclarar que serán dos historias cortas con un aproximado de unas 1500 palabras, pero pueden tratar de cualquier tema.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/ **pokémon** pensando. También se usa en flashback_

Subrayado: Bio-Armor hablando. Término usado en el fic principal. Puede que se hagan mención y ligera aparición.  


 **Si te gusto el fic, por favor date una vuelta por el fic principal. Si te gusto dale un favorito, follow y review :D**

* * *

 **EL PRIMER DIA- Braixen de Serena**

Ya pasaron unas horas desde que los portadores se fueron a hacer las comprar y los pokémon simplemente estaban cuidando de la mansión. Ahora que todos los pokémon están empezando a convivir, algunos empiezan a platicar como es el caso de la Sceptile de Yami, Kenny el blaziken y también el sceptile de Crys. Otros también se ponen a platicar como por ejemplo las 3 eeveevoluciones que son la sylveon de Rayan, Lyanne la glaceon de Aliya y también se encuentra Leaf, la leafeon de Satou. Entre los grupos de pokémon que estaban platicando, algunos se tomaron muy enserio el proteger como es el caso de arcanine de Crys o también Lucas, el charizard de Dante. En esta ocasión nos enfocamos en la braixen de Serena platicando con ambas delphox, Aurora cuyo entrenador es Dante y Fire cuyo entrenador es Yami.

 **"¿Enserio ambas son fuertes?"** Les pregunta braixen a ambas y al igual asienten.

 **"Si, aunque mi entrenador participo en la liga pokémon a los diez, pero perdió. Lo bueno termino entre los 16 mejores"** Le dice Aurora y Fire empieza a hablar ahora toma la palabra.

 **"Mi entrenador participo también en la liga de Kalos, según me conto Zaru, quedo entre los 8 mejores."** Le explica Fire y le pregunta algo a braixen.

 **"¿Y tu? ¿Has participado en la liga?"** Le pregunta Fire y braixen niega.

 **"Bueno, mi entrenadora participo en el performer y es la reina de Kalos."** Les dice braixen y las dos se le quedan viendo.

 **"¿En serio? genial."** Le dice Aurora un poco sorprendida.

 **"Aunque... Bueno esto..."** Braixen quería decir algo pero se sonroja.

 **"¿Que te quieres aparear con pikachu? Descuida no eres la única."** Le dice Aurora y el pelaje blanco de braixen se pone completamente rojo

 **"Cla-claro que no."** Le dice completamente avergonzada.

 **"Bueno como sea. ¿Porque no vamos a platicar con otros pokemon?"** Pregunta Fire y braixen asiente completamente y empieza a ver a su alrededor.

Una vez que lo hace solo toma un grupo y ve a cuatro pokémon platicando. Estos son Link el lucario de Light, Nadia la infernape de Aliya, al igual que Cutter el gallade de Max y también la gardevoir de Arturo, que se les sumo recientemente. Braixen simplemente lo piensa un poco y sugiere ir a platicar con ellos.

 **"¿Y entonces Link? ¿Qué movimientos conoces?"** Le pregunta Cutter y ese se pone a pensarlo un rato y le contesta.

 **"Yo conozco aura esfera, ataque óseo, velocidad extrema y a bocajarro."** Responde Link y entonces voltea su mirada Nadia.

 **"Y tu ¿qué movimientos conoces Nadia?"** Le pregunta Link a la inicial de Sinnoh y ella lo piensa un poco.

 **"Esto... yo... conozco lanzallamas, puño fuego, envite ígneo y emm... ah a bocajarro."** Le responde Nadia.

 **"Yo conozco puño drenaje, desarme, danza espada y cabezazo zen."** Habla Cutter mientras que también respondía su propia pregunta.

 **"Entonces, tienes un tipo siniestro, uno psíquico y uno lucha. Curiosamente un triángulo elemental."** Le dice gardevoir mientras que lo pensaba un poco.

 **"Y tu ¿qué movimientos posees?"** Le pregunta Cutter y gallade le responde.

 **"No son la gran cosa pero... Come sueño, hipnosis, fuerza lunar y psíquico."** Le dice gardevoir y Link también empieza a hablarle.

 **"Increíble, tienes un combo, y dos ataques poderosos."** Le dice Link mientras que se alegra y ella solo niega.

 **"No, no tengo ataques que me permita defenderme de los tipo insectos."** Revela gardevoir revelando ser un tanto modesta.

 **"No te preocupes por eso."** Le dice Cutter y garveoir le habla.

 **"Yo creo que sí, es que solo tengo movimientos compatibles con mis tipos."** Le dice gardevoir un tanto modesta nuevamente.

 **"Esto, hola chicos ¿qué hacen?"** Le pregunta le pregunta braixen, seguida también de Fire y de Aurora.

 **"Ah, eres la braixen de Serena, nomás platicando, socializando y que movimientos sabemos."** Le dice Link y entonces Fire habla.

 **"Si son sobre movimientos, yo conozco fuego fatuo, lanzallamas, bola sombra, psíquico."** Le responde Aurora.

 **"Tu em... tienes un movimiento de tipo fantasma pero... creo que solo cubres bola sombra."** Le dice Nadia un poco apenada.

 **"No hay problema, me las he ingeniado."** Le dice Aurora.

 **"¿Y tú? ¿Que conoces?"** Le pregunta Cutter a Fire.

 **"Yo conozco llama embrujada, anillo ígneo, bola sombra y retribución."** Le responde Fire de una forma amable.

 **"Tú no tienes muchos movimientos para defenderte de tus debilidades."** Le dice Link directamente.

 **"También me las he arreglado no te preocupes."** Le dice Fire.

 **"¿Y tú braixen? ¿Que conoces?"** Le pregunta gardevoir.

 **"Yo se arañazo, lanzallamas y poder oculto en modalidad hierba."** Les explica braixen y todos asienten.

 **"Bien, supongo que todos estaremos bien. Esto... porque ahí lunáticos vigilando que no entre nadie."** Dice braixen mientras que mira que en efecto, los pokémon en su mayoría de tipo fuego, están Mega Inferno, el typhlosion de Arturo, Lucas el charizard por ejemplo se tomaron muy enserio esta tarea, ya que se nota que miraban a la barrera a cada rato.

 **"Pero ¿qué podemos hacer por ellos? Simplemente están ansiosos de pelear.** " Le dice Gardevior al ver que en efecto su compañero simplemente se ejercitaba de vez en cuando para poder pelear con algo.

 **"Él es como Lucas, siempre queriendo pelear con todo el mundo. Se parece a Dante en cierta forma."** Aurora asiente con ella, para después verse y sonríen al mismo tiempo.

 **"¡Braixen, braixeeeen!"** Se escucha una voz masculina y entonces ven que se trata del pancham de Serena.

 **"¿Pancham que pasa?"** Le pregunta braixen.

 **"Los dragones se están peleando. Serena tenemos que detenerlos."** Le dice pancham y braixen le pregunta.

 **"¿Porque? yo no soy la que detiene la que detiene las peleas."** Se excusa braixen.

 **"Pero ¿quién puede ayudarnos entonces? siempre parabas las que tenemos yo y chespin... ¿A proposito donde esta?"** Le pregunta pancham lo último que dijo hizo que braixen pusiera una mirada triste.

 **"Esto... Lamentablemente no podremos estar con ellos por ahora."** Le responde braixen.

 **"¿Y qué hay de pikachu? el detenía las batallas de los pokémon, por más fuerte que fueran los mismo."** Le pregunta pancham de nuevo y braixen le responde.

 **"El esta con Ash, en una reunión."** Le responde braixen.

 **"¿Esto... ¿Escuche que tenían problemas con unos dragones?"** Habla sylveon mientras se acerca a ellos.

 **"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?** " Le pregunta braixen mientras la veía un tanto molesta, lo suficiente para no notarlo.

 **"Qué bueno... como se dice la pokedex puedo quitar las ganas de pelea. Así que no te preocupes los puedo calmar."** Les dice sylveon a todos en general.

 **"Es cierto lo que dice."** Habla Link y Cutter asiente.

 **"Buena idea, intentemos que sylveon lo intente, es decir ella no solo los podría calmar, sino que también es de tipo hada, la debilidad definitiva de los dragones."** Habla Fire y todos piensan esa posibilidad y entonces asienten.

 **"Está bien... que lo intente."** Dice braixen un poco molesta.

 **"Gracias braixen."** Le dice sylveon un tanto alegre y se va con los dragones.

Al llegar ven que definitivamente los pokémon de tipo dragón estaban peleando violentamente. Estos son Balerion el garchomp de Aliya que se estaba peleando con Gorem la dragonite de Dante, Entre los otros tres dragones, intentaban evitar que estos siguieran peleando, pero ellos los ignoraban. Este fue el momento en que sylveon decidió interferir, seguida de los otros pokémon.

 **"Dejen de pelear por favor."** Les pide sylveon, pero los dos dragones simplemente seguían peleando.

 **"Ya la oyeron, dejen de pelear."** Les pide ambos dragones que estaban en el lado opuesto. Este es un noivern macho, perteneciente a Max, que intenta detener a Gorem y el otro es un goodra macho perteneciente a Max y lo acompaña un sligoo perteneciente a Crys.

 **"No hasta demostrarle quien manda aquí."** Le dice Balerion y Gorem simplemente también habla.

 **"La que manda aquí soy yo."** Le grita también y simplemente le gruñe a balerion

Mientras peleaban, no se dieron cuenta de que cuatro figuras los estaban observando y lanzan una red que atrapa a los 5 pokémon de tipo dragón.

 **"¿Quiénes son?"** Pregunta braixen al ver a las siluetas.

"PREPARENCE PARA LOS PROBLEMAS NUESTRO SEGUNDO NOMBRE" Habla una mujer con uniforme blanco, pelo rosado extremadamente largo y una R en su camisa sin mangas

"Y MÁS VALE QUE TEMAN PERO NO SE ASOMBREN." Ahora es un hombre de pelo azul en puntas, con el mismo uniforme que la mujer, pero en versión masculina.

"PARA PROTEJER AL MUNDO DE LA DEVASTACION." Habla la mujer mientras que se muestra un poco más amenazante

"PARA UNIR A LOS PUEBLOS DENTRO DE NUESTRA NACION." Le sigue el hombre mientras que le sigue la corriente

"PARA DENUNCIAR LOS MALES DE LA VERDAD Y EL AMOR." La mujer simplemente saca una flor y la lanza, haciendo que el hombre la lance.

"Y EXTENDER NUESTRO REINO HASTA LAS ESTRELLAS." El hombre la huele un momento y lo lanza

"JESSIE." La mujer simplemente se arrodilla extendiendo el brazo

"Y JAMES." El hombre simplemente pone dos dedos en la frente mientras que cierra los ojos.

"EL EQUIPO ROCKET VIAJANDO A LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ." Habla Jessie mientras que se para y con su mano derecha apunta al cielo.

"RINDANSE AHORA O PRENPARENCE PARA LUCHARCHARCHARS." Por su James apunta a la izquierda

 **"MEOWTH ASÍ ES."** Meowth se suma a su panfleto, siendo este el único pokémon que puede hablar el lenguaje humano.

 **"WOBBUFFET."** Ahora se une el pokémon.

Cuando el Team Rocket se da cuenta, de que había varios pokémon y muchos de estos no se veían completamente alegres, ocasiona que les salga una gota de sudor en la frente y en menos de tres segundos manda al Team Rocket a volar otra vez y se pierden en el horizonte.

"¿Huh?" Pregunta Serena al ver el cielo un punto brillante.

"Que pasa Serena?" Le pregunta su Bio-Armor, la modelo XE.

"Siento... Que el Team Rocket se metió a la mansión." De ahí Serena simplemente se pone a ver los objetos que puede comprar para terminar la mansión.

* * *

 **MOUSE LAWYER- Pikachu de Ash**

Ya han pasado una semana desde que Serena compro la mansión para los otros portadores. A lo esto se les suma Ash y también deja que sus pokemon se unan a los demás pokémon para estar. Pero en esta historia se concentra una noche y en torno al pokemon Trueno Devastador el ampharos de Arturo. Mientras caminaba escucho unos ruidos extraños y su primera reacción fue usar un pulso dragón en los arbustos. Cuando ve de cerca, vio que se trataba de Lyanna y la dejo completamente inconsciente. Esto preocupo a Trueno y vio por sus alrededores para echarle la culpa y ahí vio a Leaf y se le ocurrió culparla.

Ya era de mañana y el pikachu de Ash no es de los primeros en despertar y ven que ahi una gran alboroto y también Leaf se ve que esta sentenciada a estar en el rincón por unas horas.

 **"¿Que está pasando aquí?"** Pregunta pikachu al ver el alboroto.

 **"Pikachu que bueno que llegas. Por favor, te lo ruego. Ayúdame a demostrar que Leaf no dejo inconsciente a Lyanna."** Le dice sylveon mientras se acerca a él un tanto preocupada.

 **"Está bien, te ayudare Leaf."** Le dice pikachu y sylveon le lame el cachete.

 **"MUCHAS GRACIAS."** Grita de emoción

 **"Leaf por dejar inconsciente a..."** Antes de que el sceptile de Crys pudiera seguir a dar su sentencia una voz grita.

 **"ALTOO! Quiero que se le haga un juicio justo a mi amiga."** Habla sylveon y sceptile se le queda viéndola.

 **"Quien será el pokémon que la defienda en el caso?"** Le pregunta y pikachu levanta la pata.

 **"Yo seré su abogado."** Les dice a todos y lo piensa un poco.

 **"Está bien... Preparen el lugar para el juicio."** Habla sceptile y todos asienten.

Pasan media hora y es entonces donde están dos especies de piedras en paralelo y una grande en la parte de en medio de ambas, además que se encuentra atrás. También al lado de la piedra grande se encuentra Leaf sentada al lado, esperando su sentencia. Se escucha un mazo golpeando la roca y resulta que era sceptile con una especie de maso de juguete.

 **"Bien inicia la sesión por dejar a un pokémon inconsciente en contra de Leaf. Caballeros quiero que den lo mejor de ustedes."** Habla sceptile y en la piedra del lado izquierdo se encontraba pikachu y sylveon haciendo la papel de asistente.

" **Emm... Si su señoría."** Dice pikachu entendiendo la situación.

 **"La fiscalía esta lista para meter a esta criminal tras las rejas."** Habla Kenny el blaziken de Ana el que está en el puesto de incriminarla.

 **"Bien empecemos con el caso. Bien que el fiscal me presente el motivo de esta acusacion."** Le dice sceptile y Kenny asiente.

 **"Estamos aquí porque según un testigo, vio que Leaf estaba atacando a Lyanna en medio de la noche. El testigo esta aquí para poder dar su testimonio."** Kenny explica brevemente y sceptile asiente.

 **"¿Puede llamarlo a testificar?"** Le pregunta sceptile y luego fija su atención a pikachu.

 **"Escucha pikachu esto tendrás que hacer. El testificara sobre lo que vio esa noche y tu misión es encontrar si ahí mentiras o no."** Le explica sceptile lo que tiene que hacer y pikachu asiente.

 **"Entiendo su señoría."** Simplemente vuelve a hablar.

Pasan unos segundos y en la piedra que está en paralelo con la de sceptile aparece Trueno.

 **"Yo soy Trueno Devastador em... Señoría. Mi entrenador es Arturo Ganosa, portador del modelo LU."** Trueno da a conocer quién es.

 **"Entiendo, bien Trueno empieza a testiguar."** Le dice sceptile y el asiente

 **"Fue anoche mientras buscaba mi mega-piedra. Cuando escuche unos arbustos moverse y ahí vi a Leaf usando golpe roca contra ella."** Es todo lo que dice.

 **"El movimiento que se usó, se queda como prueba."** Dice sceptile al escuchar la declaración de Trueno.

 **"Pikachu... sé que está mintiendo, Leaf jamas haría eso. VAMOS DESENMASCARALO."** Le dice sylveon y pikachu asiente.

 ** _"Es hora de terminar esto."_** Lo piensa pikachu con determinación. Ahí empieza a escuchar todo lo que puede preguntar.

 **"¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Porque buscaba su mega-piedra en la noche?"** Le pregunta pikachu y Trueno contesta.

 **"Porque la perdí en el día y lo quería buscar."** Es todo lo que dice.

 **"¿No sería mejor buscarlo en el día?"** Le pregunta pikachu y Kenny contradice

 **"¡PROTESTO! Una mega-piedra es un vínculo muy especial entre el pokémon y su entrenador, por supuesto no puede darse el lujo que su entrenador lo encuentre."** Responde blaziken.

 **"¿Y se encontró la mega-piedra?"** Pregunta sceptile.

 **"Por suerte si, y por el momento se quedara como prueba."** Habla Kenny y ensena la ampharosita. Al notar la piedra notan que tiene unos rastros de hielo.

 **"Bien defensa puede proseguir."** Le dice sceptile

 **"Si su señoría."** Le responde pikachu.

 **"¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Qué es lo oyó?"** Le pregunta pikachu y Trueno contesta

 **"Unos arbustos de bayas moverse."** Es todo lo que dice y pikachu empieza a dudar.

 **"Nada tiene que ver el arbusto."** Le dice Kenny.

 **"Defensa puede proseguir."** Le dice sceptile y pikachu asiente.

 **"¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Dice que vio a Lyanna inconsciente?"** Le dice pikachu y el asiente.

 **"En efecto y uso golpe roca."** Le dice Trueno.

 **"Leaf no conoce golpe roca."** Le dice sylveon.

 **"¡PROTESTO! nada tiene que ver eso."** Le dice Kenny.

 **"En efecto."** Le dice Sceptile

 ** _"Ya hice todas las preguntas que podía hacer. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?"_** Se pregunta pikachu mentalmente y sylveon le responde.

 **"Pikachu, ahí unas contradicciones, es hora de acorralarlo."** Le dice sylveon y pikachu asiente.

 **"¡TOMA YA! me parece que no considero algo."** Le responde pikachu.

 **"¿A qué se refiere?"** Le pregunta Kenny con curiosidad.

 **"Me refiero al hecho de que Leaf es inocente. Y aquí tengo una prueba."** Les dice pikachu.

 **"¿Y cuál es esa dichosa prueba?"** Le pregunta Kenny

 **"Me refiero a claro a los movimientos que conoce Leaf."** Le dice pikachu.

Esto empezó a poner un poco nervioso a Trueno.

 **"¡PROTESTO! Ella la ataco con golpe roca, que es efectivo con el hielo. ¿Cuál es la prueba que contradice esto?"** Le pregunta Kenny un poco confiado.

 **"Defensa, tiene algo que puede apoyar a su teoría."** Le pregunta Sceptile.

 **"Si su señoría. La contradicción, se encuentra en su perfil."** Le dice pikachu y sylveon procede a hablar.

 **"Tiene razón. Ella conoce hoja aguda, danza espada, día soleado y síntesis. Ningún golpe roca."** Les dice sylveon.

 **"¡PROTESTO! Ella lo pudo aprender antes de llegar al juicio."** Les dice Kenny y pikachu lo contradice.

 **"¡PROTESTO!"** Pikachu ahora es su turno de atacar. Golpea la roca y de un movimiento apunta a Kenny, de una forma épica.

 **"Simplemente es imposible que aprenda un movimiento en horas. Se requiere un momento clave y este no es."** Le dice pikachu y Kenny se da cuenta de lo que dijo.

A partir de aquí todos los espectadores se voltean a verlo y también causa que Trueno se ponga un poco nervioso. Por su parte Leaf solo estaba viendo cómo es que pikachu la estaba defendiéndola para probar su inocencia. Esto por alguna razón la hizo sonrojar.

 **"A parte ¿quién aviso de lo de Leaf?"** Pregunta pikachu y Trueno levanta la pata.

 **"Esto yo..."** Afirma un poco nervioso.

 **"¿Le avisaste a alguien?"** Le pregunta pikachu.

 **"Si... le avise a... Inferno."** Le dice Trueno.

 **"Llamo a Inferno a testificar."** Le dice pikachu y sceptile golpea la roca con su mazo.

 **"Tráiganlo de inmediato."** Les dice sceptile y después de unos momentos se encontraba el typhlosion de Arturo en la piedra de testigos.

 **"Hagamos esto rápido, díganos lo que vio."** Le dice sceptile y asiente.

 **"Trueno me pidió que le ayudara a encontrar su piedra. Al llegar al arbusto, no tenía bayas y Lyanna tenía en sus colmillos su mega-piedra. Aparentemente iba a entregárselo."** Es todo lo que dice y pikachu habla.

 **"¡TOMA YA! Creo que esta es la piedra."** Dice pikachu haciendo que Kenny ensene la piedra.

 **"Si es esa."** Les dice Inferno.

 **"Entonces, esto quiere decir... Que Leaf es inocente."** Les dice sceptile y Trueno solo mira al piso nervioso.

 **"Si... Perdón... Nunca he dejado inconsciente a un pokémon que no sea una pelea y me da vergüenza... Pido una disculpa."** Dice Trueno admitiendo que fue él.

 **"Está bien... esto... te perdono."** Le dice Leaf y hace que Trueno sonría un poco.

 **"Entonces esta es mi sentencia. Trueno, al rincón por cuatro horas."** Le dice sceptile y Trueno simplemente obedece.

Y así paso media hora y todos los pokémon empiezan a retirarse, y en eso Leaf se acerca a pikachu.

 **"Esto… em... gracias por defenderme."** Le dice Leaf un poco apenada.

 **"No hay problema."** Le dice pikachu.

 **"Exacto Leaf. Sabía que no harías eso, eso no va con alguien tímida jiji."** Sylveon solamente se ríe un poco.

 **"Creo... jeje... em... pikachu."** De ahí Leaf le lame el cachete haciendo que se sonroje.

 **"Gracias por todo."** Dice Leaf un poco apenada y se va también.

 **"Em... ¿qué me acabo de perder?"** Pregunta la braixen de Serena una vez que llega con pikachu.

 **"Muchas cosas."** Le responde sylveon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sé que tardamos un rato, pero llegan las próximas historias. Para aclarar el mouse lawyer, fue una parodia de Ace Attorney: Phoenix wright. El que me logra adivinar las parodias de este capítulo, me podrán pedir de que lo quieren para la próxima historia**

 **Cabe aclarar que serán dos historias cortas con un aproximado de unas 1500 palabras, pero pueden tratar de cualquier tema.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/_ ** _pokémon_** _pensando. También se usa en flashback_

Subrayado: Bio-Armor hablando. Término usado en el fic principal. Puede que se hagan mención y ligera aparición.  


 **Cutesaralisa: La pelea fue por el territorio. El malentendido si fue por una mega-piedra XD.**

 **Shadow the assassin: Enserio muchas gracias n.n**

 **zardX: Bueno, al menos no es en el principal el harem. Jeje cierto y el mismo convenció a Kenny de hacer de fiscal.**

 **baraka108: igualmente amigo.**

 **Minatoyagami1: pero ya apareció y tampoco lo sé y se aclarara en una de estas.**

 **arturojeff: muchas gracias. Y como supusistes aqui esta otras historias que espero que sean de tu agrado.**

 **SkyBoss72: Enserio lo siento por lo de Leaf, espero resolver su personalidad en este cap, para que sea de tu gusto y sea como lo esperas y lo se ese pikachu y él ¡TOMA YA!**

 **Si te gusto el fic, por favor date una vuelta por el fic principal. Si te gusto dale un favorito, follow y review :D**

* * *

 **Como conoci a Tony/pikachu de Ash (entre el cap 15 y 16)**

El día está completamente soleado, y los pokémon de los portadores se encontraban afuera jugando entre ellos. Cuatro pokémon estaban reunidos en una piedra común, siendo estos el pikachu de Ash, junto a los tres pokémon de Serena. Los cuatro estaban platicando de lo que pasaba con ellos.

 **"Y entonces le dijo que no."** Les dice pikachu y todos miran completamente sorprendidos a pikachu.

 **"¿De dónde sacaste el no?"** Les pregunta pancham, mientras que se acomodaba las gafas y las chicas no entendían la información.

 **"¿Otra vez lo tengo que repetir? Fue porque sylveon quería que fuera con ella a un lugar y le dije que no."** Le dice pikachu y pancham lo entiende, por ahora.

 ** _"Lo bueno dijo no... Zorra..."_** Piensa braixen mientras que simplemente le desagrada la idea de ver a pikachu con otra.

 **"Entonces... ¿Solo quería comer contigo?"** Pregunta eevee un tanto inocente, ya que molesta un poco a braixen.

 **"Pero como sea... ¿Qué piensas que harás ahora?"** Le pregunta Pancham, mientras que pikachu solamente levanta los hombros, sin ninguna idea aparente. Así que solamente se levanta de su silla y se va a caminar por ahí.

 **"Creo que voy a caminar un poco por ahí. Quiero despejar mi mente antes que nada."** Les dice pikachu y como dijo se va a caminar un poco por ahí. Mientras caminaba solamente ve a los otros pokémon platicando entre ellos. Como por ejemplo Nadia, Link, gardevoir y Cutter. Al igual que ve otros pokemon reunidos como por ejemplo, el sceptile de Crys, la sceptile de Yami, Lucas, Kenny y también la serperior de Light. Pikachu solamente sigue caminando, hasta que ve a Lyanna sola, mientras que ella solamente buscaba unas bayas con Leaf nuevamente. Cuando se da cuenta, ve que hay un riolu con un chaleco de color verde y bufanda negra, con un extremo que le llega a la cintura. Pikachu solamente lo ve raro y decide acercarse a él.

 **"¿Y tú qué haces?"** Le pregunta pikachu, mientras que se acerca a él.

 **"Solamente estoy eligiendo a mi presa. Como un luxray que acecha a su presa."** Le responde el riolu y pikachu solamente lo ve raro.

 **"Em... ¿ok?"** Le pregunte pikachu completamente confundido.

 **"... Necesitare tu ayuda... Quiero que distraigas a la leafeon, para poder salir con la glaceon."** Le dice el riolu, mientras que arrastra a pikachu, hasta Leaf y le toca el hombro.

 **"¿Disculpa conoces a mi amigo pikachu?"** Cuando le pregunta a Leaf, el riolu sale corriendo, mientras que él se va por Lyanna. Leaf se sonroja completamente cuando ve a pikachu.

 **"Em… esto... h-hola pikachu... ¿Cómo es-estas?"** Le pregunta Leaf, mostrando su lado timido nuevamente.

 **"Bien y ¿tu?"** Le pregunta pikachu ahora.

 **"B-bien... Esto... ¿quién era tu amigo?"** Le pregunta Leaf confundida.

 **"Ni idea..."** Antes de que pikachu pueda seguir hablando, solamente se presenta el riolu.

 **"Buen trabajo mi amigo, ahora vámonos, antes de que Lyanna me atrape."** Le dice el riolu mientras que lo toma de su pata y se van corriendo. Cuando se van Lyanna se veía realmente furiosa y sonrojada, a lo que Leaf le pregunta.

 **"¿Que te paso Lyanna?"** Le pregunta Leaf y Lyanna le susurra en el oído, a lo que ella se queda realmente sonrojada.

 **"Creo que... Es más pervertido que Dante."** Le dice Leaf, pero Lyanna le contradice.

 **"Eso no es ser pervertido... ESO ES SER MUJERIEGO."** Le grita Lyanna mientras que cambiamos de vista a cierta habitación de la mansión.

"Achu..." Estornuda Dante mientras que se soba la nariz.

"Em... ¿Salud Dante?" Le dice su Bio-Amor, el modelo PA.

"Siento que alguien me dijo mujeriego... como sea." De ahí Dante, solamente vuelve a tocar su guitarra eléctrica.

De vuelta con pikachu y el riolu, pikachu se separa de él y se va con los demás.

 **"Eso fue raro."** Le dice pikachu mientras se reunía con los demás.

 **"¿Que pasa pikachu?"** Le pregunta braixen.

 **"Acabo de conocer a un riolu un tanto mujeriego..."** Le dice pikachu mientras que se escucha una voz.

 **"Oye eso ofende."** Le dice el riolu, mientras que se sienta entre pikachu y braixen y entonces voltea a ver a pikachu.

 **"¿Sabes qué? Hicimos un buen equipo haya. Debe ser porque... Eres el elegido para ser mi compinche... Estoy muy honrado de que seas mi compinche... Ok primera regla. Una bufanda y un chaleco sirve para conquistar hembras."** Le dice el riolu, mientras que pikachu solamente pone una cara confundida.

 **"¿Y eres?"** Le pregunta braixen completamente molesta por la actitud del riolu.

 **"Cierto no me he presentado... Soy el legen... Espéralo... Dario, legendario ¡Tony Stinson!"** Les dice el riolu de nombre Tony a los demás y los mismos solo lo ven confundido.

 **"Lo sé... Es normal que no asimilen tanta genialidad al principio. Pero luego se acostumbraran... Cierto, pikachu, regla dos consigue una bufanda y un chaleco."** Le dice Tony y pikachu solamente pone una cara de sorpresa.

 **"Esto yo... No creo que sea posible... Hace calor, ¿que no tienes calor?"** Le pregunta pikachu y Tony solo responde.

 **"Me lo han dicho muchos, así que no te preocupes. Ven, iremos con mi tejedor personal, para que te haga una bufanda y un chaleco."** Le dice Tony y toma a pikachu de la pata. Pero el mismo se resiste.

 **"Ok... Puede que no te sientas cómodo al principio... Pero que va, eres mi compinche. ¿Cómo sea listo?"** Le pregunta Tony mientras que pikachu solamente lo ve raro.

 **"Claro que no... Es decir... ¿Cómo podre andar con alguien que apenas conosco?"** Le pregunta pikachu, revelando total desconfianza hacia Tony.

 **"Bueno... ¿Cuándo te he decepcionado?"** Le pregunta Tony, pero pikachu decide evadir la pregunta.

 **"Como sea... Ven, veremos cómo funciona esto."** De ahí toma la mano de pikachu y se dirigen hacia otro grupo. En el grupo a donde se dirigían se encontraba la sylveon shiny y la audino, que lleva un mono en la cabeza y se veía su mega-piedra, Ambas de Rayan. Cuando pikachu se encuentra con Tony ahí, el pokemon mujeriego empieza a hablar.

 **"Ok pikachu... Te ensenare a aplicar la técnica del agonizante."** Le dice Tony y pikachu solo pone una mirada confusa.

 **"¿La técnica del agonizante?"** Le pregunta pikachu y Tony solamente saca un martillo de su cola.

 **"No te preocupes... No dolerá tanto."** Le dice Tony y le pega en la cabeza, haciendo que el quede en un estado agonizante.

 **"AYUDAAAAA."** Grita Tony preocupado y las dos pokémon de Rayan se acercan a la escena.

 **"¿Que te paso pikachu?"** Le pregunta sylveon preocupada, al pikachu de Ash.

 **"No sé qué paso..."** Le dice Tony, mientras que simplemente intentaba reanimar a pikachu sin resultados aparentes.

 **"¿Ahi algo que pueda hacer?"** Le pregunta sylveon, pero Tony pone una sonrisa de victoria, pero el mismo es interrumpido por la audino de Rayan. La misma una pulso cura en pikachu y se recupera del golpe que le dio Tony.

 **"Mi cabeza..."** Se queja pikachu mientras que sylveon la abraza con sus listones y Tony pone un aura depresiva, de que su plan de conquista no haya funcionado. Pero el momento se arruina cuando se escucha a Lyanna gritar y los tres pokémon se dirigen a la zona del grito.

 **"¿QUIEN ES? ESPERO QUE SEA UNA POKEMON SEXY Y ESTEN HACIENDO YURI"** Grita Tony frustrado y entonces se escucha al team rocket nuevamente. Los mismos tenían a Lyanna en una jaula

"PREPARENCE PARA LOS PROBLEMAS NUESTRO SEGUNDO NOMBRE" Habla Jessie presentándose.

"Y MÁS VALE QUE TEMAN PERO NO SE ASOMBREN." Ahora es James el que se presenta.

"PARA PROTEJER AL MUNDO DE LA DEVASTACION." Habla Jessie nuevamente, mientras que se muestra un poco más amenazante

"PARA UNIR A LOS PUEBLOS DENTRO DE NUESTRA NACION." Le sigue James siguiéndole la corriente

"PARA DENUNCIAR LOS MALES DE LA VERDAD Y EL AMOR." Jessie saca una flor y la lanza, haciendo que James lo atrape.

"Y EXTENDER NUESTRO REINO HASTA LAS ESTRELLAS..." El James lo huele un momento y antes de que lo lance, solamente reciben un golpe realmente fuerte y los mandan a volar.

 **"Regla tres pikachu toma nota... Tu presentación no puede ser más legendaria que el mio. Me ofende."** De ahí Tony se va de ahí de una forma afeminada, dejando a todos desconcertados, pero pikachu se acuerda de Lyanna y la libera con un cola hierro.

 **"No era necesario pikachu pero... Gracias supongo."** Lyanna le lame el cachete y se va de ahí. Haciendo que sylveon se enoje un momento. Pikachu se despide de ellas y se va con sus amigos.

 **"Eso fue raro... Ahora Lyanna me lamio el cachete. Primero era Leaf por lo del evento de esta manana pero... Ahora es Lyanna."** Les dice pikachu y braixen solamente escupe un agua que estaba tomando.

 _ **"Genial... Mas zorras."**_ Piensa braixen, mientras que Tony se aparece nuevamente y se pone en medio de ambos.

 **"Bien, entonces supongo que ya estamos todos... Bien pikachu, tendremos que conseguirte tu bufanda y chaleco."** Le dice Tony y pikachu solamente se hace un facepalm.

* * *

avance del proximo cap

Despues de que ambos Ash y Serena se vayan a su cita y Rayan y su equipo se hayan dirigido a 'supervisar' su cita, se encuentran solamente sus pokemon nnuevamente. En este momento se encuentra Link el lucario de Light encontraba reunido con sus demas amigos, que son Nadia, Cutter y gardevoir de Arturo. Los mismos se encontraban platicando de lo que pasaba ultimamente entre la gente.

 **"Enserio se los digo chicos. Ese tal Yamabi tiene el don del habla."** Les dice Link, mientras que Nadia responde.

 **"E-es cierto... Tambien me ha convencido en ese dia cuando los demas portadores se conocieron..."** Dice Nadia mientras que recuerda ese dia.

 **"Cambiando tema... Pueden creer que el pikachu de Ash, se hizo amigo de un riolu mujeriego."** Les dice gardevoir un poco molesta por este hecho.

 **"Y hasta se instalo a vivir aqui... Que se trae ese pokemon?"** Pregunta Cutter un poco preocupado, pero luego sonrie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok nadie me adivino la parodia del capítulo anterior... Excepto uno, pero no importa. Así que esta vez no es parodia sino una ligera convivencia de otros pokémon. Así que espero que les guste a y tiene una ligera sorpresa.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/_ ** _pokémon_** _pensando. También se usa en flashback_

Subrayado: Bio-Armor hablando. Término usado en el fic principal. Puede que se hagan mención y ligera aparición.

 **Arturojeff: La verdad déjame serte demasiado honesto. Este Tony nada tiene que ver con el de los pokevengers, ya que es uno diferente. El Tony que se vio en la batalla con Red, ese es el de la otra historia. La actitud mujeriega de Tony me base en Barney Stinson, no en Tony Stark ya que ese es playboy XD. Aunque puede haber peleas de pokémon por el puesto de capitán.**

 **Shadow the assassin: ¿Verdad que si? XD**

 **zardX: Como quieras. Bueno... pues este riolu es así XD. Aunque en la serie en la que me base su actitud, algunas mujeres tampoco le agradaban.**

 **Cutesaralisa: Exacto XD. Si... Se me olvido decir eso. Eso si los pokémon saben hablar humano jajaja ok no... ¿Y cuál pregunta del beso?**

 **Minato Yagami 17: Bueno... es más bien mujeriego XD. También pensé eso... Aunque es asombroso B|. Aunque Dante seria el alumno de Tony si sabe hablar el idioma pokémon XD. Y aquí está por suerte amigo ;)**

 **DarkSoldier41: ¡Tony is in the home! ¿Verdad que si? usualmente se lo imaginan o dolido o también en un entrenamiento duro tipo chucknorris o lucario... Y nunca uno mujeriego.**

 **Si te gusto el fic, por favor date una vuelta por el fic principal. Si te gusto dale un favorito, follow y review :D**

* * *

 **Noinbat-rat aparece/Link el lucario de Light**

Después de que ambos Ash y Serena se vayan a su cita y Rayan y su equipo se hayan dirigido a 'supervisar' su cita, se encuentran solamente sus pokémon nuevamente. En este momento se encuentra Link el lucario de Light encontraba reunido con sus demas amigos, que son Nadia, Cutter y gardevoir de Arturo. Los mismos se encontraban platicando de lo que pasaba últimamente entre la gente.

 **"Enserio se los digo chicos. Ese tal Yamabi tiene el don del habla."** Les dice Link, mientras que Nadia responde.

 **"E-es cierto... También me ha convencido en ese día cuando los demás portadores se conocieron..."** Dice Nadia mientras que recuerda ese dia.

 **"Cambiando tema... Pueden creer que el pikachu de Ash, se hizo amigo de un riolu mujeriego."** Les dice gardevoir un poco molesta por este hecho.

 **"Y hasta se instaló a vivir aquí... ¿Que se trae ese pokémon?"** Pregunta Cutter un poco preocupado, pero luego sonríe.

 **"No tengo idea, pero no me cae bien ese riolu."** Habla Link mientras que recuerda a ese pokémon y solo niega.

 **"Oye... Link... ¿Quieres ir conmigo a conseguir comida?"** Le pregunta Nadia y Link asiente.

 **"Por supuesto. Vamos Nadia."** Le dice Link y ambos se van por comida, dejando a ambas evoluciones de kirlia solos.

Pasan unos minutos y ambos van por donde se puede pedir comida. Es una especie de ducto que lleva comida a unos platos y estos se lo pueden comer ahí o también se lo pueden llevar. Ellos estaban rellenando sus platos, cuando ven al infame riolu del cual estaban hablando hace rato. Lo curioso de este caso es que estaba hablando con una purrloin. Ninguno de los dos recuerda de quien es la purrloin, pero lo que se sabe es que ella está platicando con ella.

 **"Y así logre ser el director de la SNASA."** Le dice Tony a la purrloin.

 **"Y entonces ¿se supone que un pokémon es el director de una compañía humana? Me agrada la idea."** Le dice la pokémon y Tony habla ahora.

 **"Así es."** Dice Tony afirmando la pregunta la purrloin.

 **"Entonces... ¿Quieres ir a mi vivienda?"** Le pregunta la pokémon y el asiente.

 _ **"O si Tony Stinson... Lo volviste a hacer... Choca esos cinco mentalmente."**_ Piensa Tony mientras solo se va con la purrloin a donde ella vive, con esto deja a los dos pokémon completamente confundidos.

 **"Ok ¿de quién era la purrloin?"** Pregunta Link cuando ve a los dos perderse en la lejanía.

 **"N-ni idea... ¿C-crees que t-también me h-haría eso?"** Le pregunta Nadia mientras le preocupaba la idea de lo que les hacía Tony cuando esta con la pokémon solos. Link solo pone una mano en su hombro.

 **"No creo. Porque ese riolu lo pagara caro si le hace algo a mis amigos."** Le dice Link de una forma firme, haciendo que Nadia solo sonría un poco.

 **"G-gracias Link..."** Le dice Nadia mientras que sonríe y Link asiente.

 **"Bien es hora de volver con los demás."** Link solo afirma y Nadia asiente. Así que solamente toman los platos y se dirigen hacia sus demás compañeros.

Así ambos pokémon se dirigen a donde se encontraban sus otros dos compañeros. así que simplemente ellos, estaban platicando de cómo eran sus entrenadores.

 **"Dime que tu entrenador no es un adicto a los videojuegos"** Le habla Cutter a gardevoir, y ella le responde.

 **"No. Pero él se concentra principalmente en los estudios, así que no tiene mucho tiempo para videojuegos."** Le dice gardevoir y Cutter entiende perfectamente el asunto.

 **"Oh entiendo... ¿y cuando dicen que entran a clases?"** Le pregunta Cutter y gardevoir se pone a pensar.

 **"El entra a clases en unos 3 meses. Es decir acaban de salir de clases."** Le responde gardevoir y Cutter silba.

 **"Ehh chicos ¿de que hablan?"** Les pregunta Link regresando con los platos de comida y lo ponen al suelo. Con esto los pokémon empiezan a agarrar comida mientras que comen.

 **"De lo que hacían nuestros entrenadores."** Le responde Cutter.

 **"Ohh ¿y que hacen?"** Les pregunta Nadia mientras que se sienta, seguido de Link.

 **"Pues que Arturo es estudiante y acaba de salir de clases y en el caso de Max esta por ahora limpiando la casa."** Le dice Cutter y ambos pokémon asienten.

 **"Ohh, pues nosotros acabamos de ver al riolu infame. ¿Alguien recuerda que entrenador tiene un purrloin?"** Les pregunta Link y los dos pokémon solo ponen una cara de duda.

 **"No... ¿Enserio teníamos un purrloin de compañero?"** Les pregunta gardevoir y Nadia le responde.

 **"E-es por eso que p-preguntamos."** Le dice Nadia un tanto confundida.

 **"AHHHH ERES TU OTRA VEZ."** Grita un pokémon y los cuatro relacionaron la voz con la de Kenny, el blaziken de Ana. Con esto los cuatro pokémon se van a investigar y ven que Kenny estaba persiguiendo a un raticate. Lo curioso de este raticate es que tiene una capa negra con terminaciones en puntas, una máscara que tapa toda su cabeza con unas especies de orejas emanando de ellas y finalmente un logo de murciélago en el pecho.

 **"VEN AQUI."** Grita Kenny mientras que prepara su patada con fuego y lo dispara contra el raticate, pero este lo esquiva y solo salta detrás de él.

 **"Hola."** Le dice ese raticate y Kenny solamente usa gancho alto y lo vuelve a esquiva.

 **"Fallastes lero lero candelero."** Se burla nuevamente ese raticate y Link pregunta ahora.

 **"¿Que está pasando aquí?"** Le pregunta Link acercándose a Kenny y este se voltea a verlo.

 **"Ah Link eres tú. Veras... Ese raticate con aires a noibatman, ha estado fastidiando a mi entrenadora por mucho tiempo. Ahora mi entrenadora está realmente estresada con esto de las Bio-Armor y también sobre la guerra. Y también que tengo que encontrar a ese idiota. Sé que le toco el trasero"** Les dice Kenny y el raticate solamente se golpea el trasero y vuelve a burlarse de ellos.

 **"¿Te ayudamos?"** Le pregunta Nadia y Kenny se pone a pensarlo un poco.

 **"Está bien, necesitare ayuda."** Le dice Kenny y los cuatro pokémon asienten.

Una vez que los cuatro pokémon hayan decidió ayudar a Kenny a atrapar al noibat-rat, este lo rodean a este raticate. El primero que se mueve es Link y usa aura esfera, pero el raticate lo vuelve a esquivar. Una vez que eleva vuelo, solamente aterriza encima de Link y usa mordisco.

 **"Ahí ayayayayay"** Grita Link mientras que intenta quitárselo de encima, Nadia se da cuenta de esto y una puno fuego en el raticate, pero el mismo nuevamente se da cuenta y lo esquiva, golpeando a Link.

 **"Ahh perdón..."** Dice Nadia mientras que se agacha su cabeza, evitando ver a Link.

 **"N-no te preocupes."** Le dice Link mientras que solamente se queda inconsciente.

 **"Ñañañañaña, no pueden contra una simple rata."** Les dice el raticate mientras se burla de ellos nuevamente.

Antes de que el raticate pueda decir algo, Cutter se acerca sigilosamente a él y usa puno drenaje. Con esto empieza a cansar al raticate y el empieza a acercarse a Gallade y también lo muerde. Cutter lo esquiva y lo agarra de la capa.

 **"Mal movimiento mi amigo."** Le dice el raticate mientras que solo se acerca a su mano y lo muerde. Haciendo que Cutter reaccione al dolor y lo suelta.

Antes de que pueda hacer otra cosa, gardevoir usa hipnosis y logra dormir al raticate. Una vez que está completamente inconsciente, Kenny solo lo toma de la capa.

 **"Al fin termino. Ahora solo queda..."** Antes de que pueda decir algo, aparece Tony mientras que se veía molesto por alguna razón.

 **"¡¿COMO SE ATREVIERON A DEJARME A UN PERSONAJE DE RELLENO?!"** Les pregunta Tony todo furibundo, mientras que los demás solamente lo miran confundido.

 **"¿A qué te refieres?"** Le pregunta Kenny con una ceja levantada.

 **"No te hagas blaziken. Obviamente hace unos momentos los lectores me leyeron y ni siquiera me hicieron mucho caso que digamos. así que tuve que aparecer así para que pudieran ver lo asombroso que soy."** Les dice Tony y los deja a todos con los ojos de par en par.

 **"¿Ok?... Oficialmente estás loco."** Le dice Kenny mientras que Tony hace un ademan con la mano.

 **"Solo soy asombroso. Soy tan asombroso que puedo decir que una usuaria dice que te quedaría bien el traje de Miles Edgeworth."** Le dice Tony y Kenny solamente mira raro. Así que lo único que hace es irse de ahí, pero cuando nota su mano ve que el raticate se había ido.

 **"MALDITA SEA."** Grita Kenny mientras ve que ya no tiene al pokemon.

 **"¿Tanto para nada? Bueno será para la próxima."** Le dice Cutter mientras que se retira y entre él, gardevoir y Nadia cargan a Link, que aún no ha despertado.

 **"... Sé que ustedes siguen ahí, así que seré breve. El autor no podrá publicar tampoco esta semana por proyectos de escuela, así que si son pacientes puede que me vean en acción otra vez... Esto se queda entre nosotros pero... El próximo cap... Habrá Zorras... Literal y figurativamente hablando y será protagonizado por mi... ¿Qué? ¿Se acabó el cap? Avísenme."** Habla Tony hacia enfrente mientras que se va.


End file.
